Esmeralda the Fox
Esmeralda the Fox (エスマールダ・ザ ・フォックス Esumaaradu za Fokkusu) is a 247 year old anthropomorphic female Mythsetian nine-tailed fox, mother of Crevan, grandmother of Inari, Ren and Kit. She is a prominent seer and head of the House of Divinus. Physical description Esmeralda is a very elderly fox, most of her fur has turned grey and pale and she has wrinkles along her face. She wears a white mid-sleeved shirt with a green scarf covering her shoulders and a long, white dress with purple and green cloth with pink stripes covering her dress, tightly fastened by a brown belt. Her grey hair is tied in a bun and she is always seen holding the Shew Stone of Divinus which sits within a large tree branch-like staff. Personality At over 200 years old, Esmeralda is incredibly wise and rarely ever loses her cool. She is always calm and collected and almost always gets people to see things from another point of view. She is a very kind and loving grandmother. Abilities As a Mythsetian, Esmeralda was born with powers that run in her family's bloodline. She specializes in the use the Shew Stone of Divinus for predicting certain events, but she does not always require this when predict simple outcomes. Powers *'Precognition:' Esmeralda is able to see into the future and perceive events before they occur. **'Precognitive dreaming:' Esmeralda can have visions of the future in her dreams, though they are not as coherent. *'Illusion casting and manipulation:' Esmeralda is able to cast illusions and manipulate them to confuse her victims. **'Afterimage creation:' Esmeralda can create afterimages to disorientate individuals. **'Decoy creation:' Esmeralda can generate illusionary decoys or herself and others. Esmeralda once used this power to create an illusionary duplicate of Adalinda to keep Adalinda's secret trip to Azreal's hut on the surface a secret, especially from Hydra the Dragon. **'Altering appearance:' Esmeralda can use her illusions to alter her appearance in the viewer's eyes. **'Phobia exploitation:' Esmeralda can exploit an individual's fears with illusions. **'Hallucination inducement:' She can create wild mental hallucinations that can distract victims. **'Psychosomatic illusion:' Esmeralda is an exceptionally powerful illusion caster can create illusions that are so realistic that they can actually cause physical effects to an individual, such as pain. **'False pain inducement:' She can create and induce a feeling of false pain on others. **'Sense manipulation:' She can manipulate a person's sense through their illusions, making them see, feel, hear and smell things that are not real. *'Enhanced intelligence and wisdom' *'Extended lifespan:' Because of the amount of magic that runs through her bloodline, Esmeralda is gifted with an extended lifespan - allowing her to live as long as three hundred years. Weaknesses *'Eldery age:' Because of her old age, Esmeralda's body is frail and relatively physically weak. She is barely able to keep up with her rambunctious grandchildren and can only move at a relatively slow pace. Equipment *'Shew Stone of Divinus:' Esmeralda holds her family's sacred relic, the Shew Stone of Divinus, which she uses in tandem with her precognitive powers. *'Seal of Divinus:' Esmeralda carries the Seal of Divinus, which identifies her as the head of her family and lets her open the gate to the Catacombs, dispel the fog surrounding the island and grants her access to her genealogical archive. Trivia *Esmeralda is named after and her design is based on Esmeralda from Disney's The Hunchback of Notre Dame. *She is the oldest surviving Mythsetian. Category:Sonic the Hedgehog characters Category:Fan Characters Category:Female Category:Divinus Family Category:Good Category:Animals Category:A to Z